Goddess
by I'm sane.maybe
Summary: what will happen when a little girl is summoned to Olympus
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Milly and I'm about 10.i'm a demigod i stay year round. one day I was sitting next to the chrystal like lake in camp half blood. so back to when I was sitting by the lake I saw a flash of wings and there before stood my father the great god Hermes but he wasn't wearing his crooked grin like he normally does he had a completely serios face on."Ameilia come with me please"Hermes boomed. I know I said my name was Milly my actual name is Ameilia but people just call me Milly.


	2. Chapter 2

After I stood and took my fathers hand we started to swirl around and around.

I woke up with 14 humongous faces staring at me .I crossed my legs and sat up straight. The gods realised I was awake and retreated to their thrones. Zues was the first one to speak up.

"Ameilia Small rise" Zues boomed so loud even the echo made me want to block my ears I didn't because it would be disrespectful but I did as he said. Whilst I was doing this no one moved a muscle .

"Why did you bring me here " I questioned. The gods hesitated then Athena said.

"We have an announcement to make .We would like you to become a goddess. To be specific the Goddess of cuteness .Do you accept?"

**IF YOU WANT ME TO ADVERTISE YOUR STORY SEND A REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3:Owww!

I was so shocked. I ran what Athena said through my head about a million times then finally I opened my mouth.

And said "yes?" . Damn I palmed myself and told myself stupid . I sounded like I was asking. I hoped no one noticed but unfortunately Ares noticed.

"Why you asking us girlie?" he asked."It's your choice."

Stupid Ares!

This time I said it firmly."Yes." My voice echoed confidently through the throne room.

The next day I went back to Olympus. This time Aphrodite spoke up.

"Darling, Milly today we will complete your transformation." She said to me sweetly.

Then my father rose from his throne carrying a steel dagger and a celestial bronze dagger. He came towards me and said." hold out you're your hand palm up." I did as he directed. "This may hurt a bit."

First he held up the steel dagger and cut my hand with it. I screamed in agony as the blade cut through my delicate skin. Hermes looked sorry but he proceeded to pick up the celestial bronze one and did the same I screamed again then he said.

"I Hermes allow my daughter Ameilia Small to become Goddess of Cuteness." Then thunder boomed viciously.


	4. Chapter 4:What?

After that a golden aura surrounded me then I started my short straight auburn started going golden and getting longer and curlier. Then eventually put itself in piggy tails with checkered yellow ribbons. My eyes got a teeny bit bigger and bluer. My cut jean shorts and camp t-shirt turned into a yellow dress with a smiley face on it and yellow polka dot tights appeared on my legs. My high-tops turned into normal white and red converse.

The gods started to awwwwwwwwwww.

Then Zeus asked" Now goddesses' who would like to have Ameilia as an apprentice ."

Practically every goddesses' hand was raised but Hera's hand shot up first.

"Hera this is … unusual" Zeus stated. "Are you sure?".

"Yes I am sure" she confirmed.

"Really ?"

"Really".

"Certain?"

"Certain".

"Seriously, father she's not going to change her mind" Athena quickly stated sounding exasperated.

"Thank you, Athena" Hades said also sounding exasperated.

All the other gods' sent her silent praises. Then a little lavender throne shaped like a butterfly appeared at the foot of Hera's throne.

"Take your rightful place" Zeus said he gestured to the small throne then I strode over and claimed the throne. I expected it to be uncomfortable but it was so comfortable I almost fell asleep when I first sat on it. So normally when I expect things I'm normally right. So anyway I had no idea why offered me immortality.

So I asked "lord Zeus why did you offer me immortality?"

I could see he couldn't figure how to say it.

"Well you … had a life before this one."Poseidon unhelpfully explained.

"What?" I cried.

"You like books right?" Athena asked uncertainly.

"I thought she knew everything" Poseidon muttered but unfortunately Athena heard him.

Athena didn't say anything but simply just glared.

"Sorry, just thinking aloud!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"I do like books." I quickly interrupted.

"Then how about we read" and with a wave her hand about 7 books appeared.

Then a tall boy with messy electric black hair and sea green eyes.

Then Aphrodite said " Percy can you start to read the first book on the pile."


	5. Chapter 5 : reading part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**_

"Yes Lady Aphrodite" the guy 'Percy' said as he picked up the book."It's called Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief"

"**I accidently vaporize my maths teacher."**

" That's a strange heading" Icommented**.**

"**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If your reading this because you think you might be one my advise is : close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your parents told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life."**

Then Percy immediately closed the book.

"Darling, it's a story." Demeter reminded him.

Then he mouthed the word oh.

"**Being a half- blood is dangerous. It's scary. It can get you killed in many painful ways."**

I grimaced and everyone laughed. Then I caught Percy grimace like he was remembering something horrible then he shivered.

"**If you're a normal kid , reading this because you think it's fiction , great . Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened."**

"What does envy mean?" I asked Athena.

"_It means a feeling of grudging or somewhat admiring discontent aroused by the possessions, achievements or qualities of another." Athena answered._

Then I walked up to Zeus and whispered "did anyone understand what she just said?"

"Nope" he answered simply.

"Keep reading Percy" I said." 'Cause I did not understand half of what Athena just said."

" **But if you recognise yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you."**

"Oohh I'm so scared " my father sarcastically cooed.

"**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago , I was a boarding student at Yancy academy , a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that.**

**I could start any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Stuff?"Athena asked clearly offended.

"He didn't write this" Hera defended.

Athena tried to open her mouth but Artemis clamped her hand over Athena's mouth then said."Percy keep reading."

"**I know - it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field-trips were.**

**But Mr Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip so I had hopes.**

**Mr Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorised wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons', so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get into trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong. **

**See, bad things happen to me on field-trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we to the Saratoga Battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever and my class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that … well you get the idea.**

**This trip I was determined to be good."**

" That's my boy " Poseidon boasted.

"Wait he's your son?" I asked feeling very confused.

"Of course he is my son ,don't we look alike?" Poseidon asked but then quickly went back to Percy and asked something like this "how were the sharks treating you." But of course I wasn't listening that carefully.

I started see the family resemblance the same electric black hair, the same sea green eyes.

"**All the way into the city I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly red-headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend, Grover, in the back with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwhich.**

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back a couple of grades, because he was the only kid in 6****th**** grade with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin."**

" Lets stop reading for a while" Percy said.

"ok" I said.

To be continued…

_**Thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating in like forever been busy lame excuse I know see you next time**_

_**Love**_

_**Chelsea(CeCe) dats my name!**_


	6. Chapter 6: ByeBye

_**I'm really sorry but I think I'm gonna discontinue this story due to some of the mean comments please PM me or review if you want adopt this story if you do you can restart it or just continue it. I will tell you who will adopt this story by the 31**__**st**__** of april.**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
